


Do Android Detectives Dream Of Electric Thieves

by Changeling_Fae



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Chronological drabbles, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I just really love these two a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6985585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Changeling_Fae/pseuds/Changeling_Fae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ignore the title, I'm not clever. </p>
<p>But these are essentially just a collection of drabbles of my Sole Survivor, Saoirse Quirke, with Nick Valentine.</p>
<p>I may eventually turn this into an actual chapter story but we'll see.</p>
<p>There is smut; one is Nick with a dick and the other is Nick with no dick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not Bad

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Nick Valentine has been traveling with Saoirse now for less than a month and discovers her identity as someone he hunted during his prewar days.

“You’re the Sphinx.”

With those words he watched as Saoirse tensed up in nervousness and watched as her hazel green eyes looked everywhere but at him. They have been traveling together for a little over three weeks and had just finished clearing out a raider den. 

It was by chance that he saw the very first piece of jewelry she had stolen 200 years prior, an ancient sphinx medallion on a leather cord, and everything from her earlier words when they first met about his name being familiar clicked in his mind.

Nick couldn’t believe he didn’t figure her identity out sooner, well to be fair some of Old Nick’s memories were missing and he had much more on his plate back when hunting for Eddie Winter, but the fact that the notorious jewel thief he had been assigned to finding before everything went to hell was this tiny 5′2″ slip of a girl standing nervously in front of him, preparing to run if need be.

He lit a cigarette calmly to ease her nerves and raised a brow but kept his stare firm. “Easy kid, I’m not going to arrest you. There’s no point with two centuries having passed and all the people you stole from are long gone.”

Saoirse didn’t look as if she was going to run anymore but she still watched him warily, blowing a ginger curl out of her face. “Yeah? Promise?”

He chuckled with an exhale. “Only on the condition you don’t go on another crime spree.”

She relaxed with a snort. “As if there’s anything worth stealing out here now, art seems to be in short supply these days, besides I’m done with that life. I promised my sister for Shaun’s sake and I still need to find him.” Her expression looked frustrated and sad before she blinked it away with a big grin at him that had him immediately suspicious.

“Also it’s a little hard to be a master thief when your best friend out here is a detective.”

He looked amused at that, “Best friend?” and laughed when she blushed and stuttered a retort, it always amazed him how she acted so confident with everything she did but the moment feelings were brought up she lost all of her cool.

He shook his head and switched topics, though he was secretly warmed at her confession, “I’ll admit, I expected someone older when trying to solve your thefts.”

She gave him the smuggest look he’d ever seen on her. “See, that’s why I’m the best in business. Hell, you guys never even figured out all the stuff I nicked was only half the picture.”

She giggled at her pun but closed her mouth with a click when he shot her a disapproving and questioning stare.

“What do you mean?”

A nervous laugh left her lips as she rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly, “Well, it was the paintings I was after. The mob bosses wanted the jewels but I helped myself to the most expensive paintings.”

Nick tried to recall his old memories and shook his head. “There were no paintings missing.”

She looked smug again. “That’s because I swapped them all with perfect forgeries, all painted by yours truly.”

His brows shot up in surprise, “You repainted all of those?” Ok, he was actually pretty impressed now, no one caught on to what she did and whiles she’s 22 now she would have been 17 when she first started her crime spree. It was still a crime though so he didn’t let his thoughts show visibly on his face.

She just shrugged and went back to picking a lock on a particularly hard ammo chest and he snuffed out his cigarette under his shoe. He was curious about something. “Did the mob bosses know? What did you do with everything?”

She was concentrating on the lock very carefully and only absentmindedly responded to him, “Mm, they didn’t know anything. I didn’t want them taking my hard earned stuff,” she swore under her breath when her bobby pin snapped and had to pull out another, “As for what I did with my spoils, I kept the paintings for practice purposes and the cash I spent on food and necessities to help the homeless kids on the streets.”

She was still concentrating on her objective and didn’t see his face soften gently but Nick had to admit that she was a pretty good doll, for a thief anyway. She had stated her answer nonchalantly as opposed to her earlier boastful responses and it was clear to him that she didn’t see being kind to people as something to boast about, it was just the right thing to do as a person.

Saoirse gave a triumphant ‘ah ha’ to cracking the lock and beamed up at him, “Jackpot!”

He couldn’t help but smile back, yeah, she wasn’t bad.


	2. Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Nick gets worried when Saoirse doesn’t come home on time and goes to look for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This becomes pure fluff by the end.

It had been a long and yet relatively uneventful day for Nick. He and Saoirse were in Diamond City for a couple of days, catching their breaths from helping people in the Commonwealth, and while he stayed at the agency to go over new cases she had been gone all day to run her own errands. His assistant Ellie was in Good Neighbor taking care of her sister who just had a baby so the place was empty.

It left his place rather quiet and he found himself every so often checking the clock to see how much time had gone by. He was surprised by how much he’s come to rely on Saoirse’s presence and her absence was distractingly noticeable.

He missed her, she had such an exuberant and lively personality and now the quiet made everything seem grey to him. He frowned and leaned back in his chair when he watched the clock strike 11, most everything in the City would be shutting down for the night and he was beginning to worry.

Of course he wasn’t her keeper and she was a grown woman but after months of traveling together he knows her well enough that she should have been back by now, simply to show him something she found (or took though she denied it) or just to bother him because she was bored.

It was 11:05 now and he let out a sigh as he adjusted his coat, deciding that he should see if she got herself into trouble again. He would not be surprised if he found her in jail to be honest although she would find such a thought insulting, she was a professional as she so liked to remind him on a daily basis.

The night air was chilly but not uncomfortable as he walked down the alley to one of the guards on duty.

“Excuse me, have you seen Saoirse by any chance?”

Thanks to Piper’s article and the fact that she traveled with him so much, all the guards knew who she was by now and the guard nodded his head.

“Yeah, last I saw she was headed to the Dugout Inn, that was about 3 hours ago.”

Nick frowned but thanked the man and turned to head for the inn. It didn’t take him long to get there and he was greeted by the sight of Saoirse laughing loudly between a group of men, traveling mercenaries from the look of it, and Nick felt a twinge of jealousy.

It seems he was worried for nothing and she was just being her usual self. He turned to leave, she was an adult, but stopped when he noticed how her balance was off when she walked. Her balance was _never_ off, she was as graceful as a cat and further scrutiny showed that her eyes were glassy as well.

She was inebriated and he didn’t like how handsy some of the men were getting, or the way they leered at her. The final straw was when one large man yanked her into his lap and the others cheered. Nick was over there in an instant.

“Excuse me fellas but I’m afraid it’s past this woman’s bedtime.”

Saoirse’s face lit up when she saw him and she reached for him excitedly. “Nick! My favorite person, when did,” she hiccuped, “when did you get here?”

She didn’t even wait for an answer and turned to poke the chest of the man who’s lap she was sitting on as she slurred her next words out in a childish tone. “He’s a detective, he likes to lock people up, but not me! I’m bad but because I’m good he doesn’t lock me up and he only keeps me on a leash so I remain a good girl.”

Nick was almost left speechless at her incredibly poor taste of words and yet it was oddly comforting to know that she could make trouble for him even without trying. He was so grateful he couldn’t blush and avoided the stares from some of the locals who were eavesdropping. He also ignored any mental images her words invoked.

Unfortunately her words caused the mercenaries to grin vulgarly and the one holding her, the leader he presumed, spoke. “If that’s the case me and my boys can show what a bad girl can do for real men.”

Nick ignored the jab and reached for Saoirse with his good hand while his bad hand remained in his pocket wrapped around the small pistol he keeps there. “Alright kid, it’s time we head home. Now.”

His tone left no room for argument and Saoirse let out a loud sigh. “Ooook, sorry guys I gotta go home now.”

But when she tried to stand the mercenary pulled her back down and she let out an ‘oof’ looking both dazed and confused.

Christ, how much did she have to drink?

Nick planned on questioning her once they were out of this situation but right now he was trying to think of a way to get her away from these men without putting her or the other residence in danger, these mercenaries exactly the type to cause collateral damage.

The mercenary spoke again. “The lady is staying with us, she was having a fun time with us and it’s clear she wants more.” The others boasted crudely in agreement.

Nick would have to take the direct approach, even if she did want to sleep with these men which he highly doubted given how bashful she gets when flirted with, she was drunk and in no shape to consent. He kept his tone clear as he addressed her again. “Saoirse, do you wish to have sex with these men.”

Her reaction was exactly as he expected when she looked at them then back at him in puzzlement which a scrunched nose. “No? That’s a lot of men.”

He really wanted to know how much she drank because she really didn’t understand the gravity of her situation. Still, he held out his hand again to her while looking back at the men. “The lady has spoken, Saoirse let’s go.”

When she tried to get up again the man tightened his grip on her arm which caused her to whimper. Nick had his gun out in less than a second and kept it aimed directly at the man’s head which caused the man to release her immediately and Nick pulled her to him, tucking her under his arm.

She still looked dazed but clung to him regardless and the mercenaries were all preparing to pull out their own guns. The leader growled as he spoke. “Listen you synthetic freak, you don’t know who you’re messing with.”

Nick didn’t have to retort because a group of city guards came in, evidently they had been informed by one of the customers what was happening. Nick was never so grateful for all the goodwill he had earned in the city because the guards were immediately escorting the angry mercenaries who were outnumbered away without at all questioning him and any other synth would have been shot.

The leader growled threats to him on the way out. “You’ll regret this you piece of trash.”

Nick ignored him and tugged Saoirse’s hand to have her follow him, keeping his grip firm on her the whole time. He walked at a pace that was easy for her as she swayed slightly and she looked up at him nervously.

“Are you mad at me?”

He didn’t say anything, wanting to talk to her in the safety of his agency, and it was only once they were inside did he lock the door before turning around with arms folded.

“Alright, talk. What had you behave in such an idiotic way tonight? Do you know how much trouble you were about to be in?”

His voice was angry and she looked upset and confused. “Why are you yelling at me? I was just making new friends.”

He scoffed. “Yes I could see that. I can’t believe how stupid you were being, what were you thinking?”

His angry words caused her to cry and she yelled out, “Because it’s my birthday!”

Any anger he had deflated with her words as the pieces of her behavior fell into place. He had an idea as to her motivations; this would be her first birthday without her family.

His tone was much gentler now. “That’s why you were drinking?”

She just nodded with broken sobs and continued. “It’s my birthday and I’m alone and they’re all dead and now you hate me.”

Perhaps he had been too harsh with her earlier and he pulled her into a gentle hug. “I don’t hate you.”

She shook her head and cried into his chest. “Yes you do and you’ll leave me all alone too. I’m just trouble for you, I’m a criminal and you don’t like those.”

He couldn’t help give an exasperated chuckle as he tightened his hug. “You are trouble, probably the biggest amount of trouble I’ve ever met in such a small dame. Lucky for you I happen to like trouble, why do you think I’m a detective?”

He found himself petting her hair with his good hand as her sobbing lessened and he continued to speak warmly to her when she didn’t answer. “I’m not going to leave you doll.”

“Promise?"

He had never heard her voice sound so timid and unsure before and his heart was breaking a little.

He tucked his fingers under her chin and tilted her face up to look at him so she could see his sincerity. “I promise Saoirse and if you’re truly worried about my views on your criminal history then just think of me as your parole officer. You’re stuck with me kid.”

Her eyes were bleary and her face was flushed but the smile she gave him was beautiful and he had a sudden desire to kiss her. Instead he gave her another hug and just let the minutes go by as their warmth seeped into each other.

Her grip on him began to relax as her breathing slowed and he knew she was falling asleep so he gently picked her up to carry her upstairs so she can sleep the remaining alcohol out of her system.

Nick tucked her in and indulged himself with a caress to her face before turning to leave. He was stopped when her hand gripped his coat and looked down at her sleepy expression.

“Nick? Will you please stay with me? I don’t want to be alone.”

There was no force in the world that could get him to say no to such a plea and he squeezed her hand as he sat on the bed.

“Sure.”

Her smile left him feeling warm inside and he didn’t let go of her hand for the rest of the night.


	3. Unlocked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saoirse gets shot by raiders and Nick comes to terms with his feelings for her.

Nick hated raiders, they were always in abundance which made killing them tedious and of course that meant there could be stragglers. This is exactly what happened when one sniped Saoirse’s leg, the bullet lodging itself in her thigh as she dropped to ground with a scream.

He felt fear shoot through him as he watched her collapse and an old memory of Jenny’s dead body flashed through his processors.

He was immediately by her side and picked her up to tuck her behind cover so they couldn’t get shot at more, ripping a piece of cloth to tie around the wound. His face was panicked and he was talking her down. “Shit, hold tight doll. Keep the pressure on and I’ll be right back, I can’t get you to a doctor until I take care of this scumbag.”

He saw the panic enter her eyes and he knew she was afraid he wouldn’t come back. She was in too much pain to move and vulnerable as she grabbed his coat to keep him from pulling away.

“Nick please!”

He cupped her face and made sure to keep eye contact, knowing exactly why she was scared, and spoke with a confident tone. “I won’t leave you alone, I’ll be back and that’s a promise.”

He was gone in an instance and all Saoirse could do was wait. He worked from the shadows and took out the remaining raiders in as fast a manner as he could accomplish without getting reckless, trying not to let the thought of her bleeding out alone distract him.

He took out the last of them and returned to her as quick as possible and the only sound that could be heard was her panting as he approached. Her voice nervously croaked out his name when she heard footsteps, “Nick?”

He was back in her view and she let out the breath she was holding as she reached for him. His arms sat her up and he unveiled her thigh to look at the wound with a stimpack at the ready. He injected it into her arm and she sighed as the numbing agent took effect.

Nick grimaced at the ugly wound which was still bleeding heavily barely slowing with the drugs and he looked back up at her. “Alright kid, I’m going to try to take the bullet out.”

She whimpered in fear of the pain that was to come and his good hand squeezed hers as his metal one gently as possible probed her wound. She let out quick breaths of pain and finally screamed when he got too deep, tears going down her face. Her hand had a death grip on his and she yanked away. “Stop, stop, STOP!!”

Nick pulled back with a curse, “Damn, they used a shrapnel bullet, I can’t pull it out without causing more damage.”

Her skin was a sickly pale color and her eyes were getting heavy so he pinched her cheek to keep her awake. “Stay with me doll, stay with me.”

He picked her up as gently as he could and started a fast pace to Diamond City, he would have to be quick and smart if she was going to survive this. She would survive this, she had to. “You’re going to be fine.”

She was unconscious now and no amount of movement or pinching woke her up, her shallow breath the only indicator of her being alive.

He ran, ignoring every enemy that he came across, using his synthetic speed to his advantage and managed to make it to Diamond City. It was night now and he didn’t care that he was waking up Dr. Sun who was immediately having Nick put her on the operating table.

He refused to leave during the surgery even if it did annoy the doctor but he promised her he wouldn’t leave her and… he was afraid if he left he would come back to find her dead.

It was over an hour before she was in the clear and Nick let out a relieved breath.

Dr. Sun placed a hand on his shoulder. “She’ll be alright, she got lucky, any longer and there would have been too much blood loss.”

Nick nodded and had to refrain from lighting a cigarette. “Yeah, thanks doc. How many caps?”

Dr. Sun shook his head. “Consider it on the house, I owe both of you for solving my former assistant’s crime.”

Nick just nodded again. “So what do I need to know?”

The doctor looked over at her sleeping form with a frown. “Well she can’t put any weight on her wound for several weeks at least. The bullet did a number on her muscles and she shouldn’t put stress on it until she’s better healed. Right now she’ll be knocked out from the drugs for several days and won’t really be coherent. I would recommend only using the pain medication sparingly, it’s highly addictive.”

He handed Nick the pills which he put in his pocket and Nick very gently picked her up, careful not to agitate her stitches. It was a slow walk to his agency and he’ll have to inform Ellie what happened in the morning when she comes in for work.

He took her upstairs to his bed and tucked her in, watching the wound carefully, and sat down with a heavy slump. All the tension in his body drained out of him as he watched her sleeping form. He didn’t need sleep but he felt exhausted as he went over the events of the day and all he could do was thank whatever fates were watching over them for their luck.

He almost lost her, it was such a heavy thought and it left him with no choice but to mull over his feelings for her. She was a dear friend to him and a damn good partner, one who he trusted completely. It was thanks to her that he was able to gain closure over Eddie Winter’s case and Jenny’s death.

He never would have thought that she would come to mean so much to him but she did. And he almost lost her today.

He looked at her face and gently cupped it with his good hand, ghosting his thumb over the freckles on her cheek, and smiled self-deprecatingly.

Well damn, he was in love.

The thought didn’t bother him like he thought it would but at the end of the day he was still a machine pretending to be a man.

He leaned down and left a gentle kiss to her forehead. He loved her and he was going to keep his promise, she wouldn’t wake up alone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A couple weeks passed by and between him and Ellie, Saoirse was making a good recovery. The first several days she woke up only to eat and take care of bodily functions, which Ellie helped with, and now she was fully awake and aware.

Of course that meant she was back to her mischievous self even if she couldn’t move. She was like a cat, if it was too quiet in his room he knew she was up to something and he would have to shout from downstairs that whatever she’s up to to cut it out. Last time she managed to create an entire fort out of his files, using an umbrella to drag the stacks to her. He gave her a look for that one and she just smiled guiltily.

He entered the room with a bowl of noodles and tea for her and came into the sight of her tossing pencils to the ceiling, it spelled out the word “BORED” and he shook his head.

“Kid, I’m not even going to ask where you found all those pencils.”

He set the tray down next to her and she made a face. “But Nick I’m booorrred! Can I please get up?”

He raised a brow. “You can try, but I’m not paying the doc to stitch you up again.” That was lie but she didn’t need to know that.

She pouted and slammed back into her pillow which was currently upright to support her. “Mmm, I hate it when you’re right.”

He just smirked and affectionately tweaked her chin which caused her to blush. “Cheer up, the faster you heal the faster you’re free to terrorize the whole of Commonwealth.”

“Are you giving me permission to be naughty Detective?’ Her grin was absolutely wicked and he had to suppress a shudder at her choice of words.

Now that he’s admitted his feelings to himself her words were harder to ignore but he’ll be damned if he let it show. He was a natural flirt though and knew how to disarm her just as easily.

He smirked. “Only if you want punishment afterward doll.”

Her blush covered her cheeks and she took the soup from him to keep from having to respond. He just chuckled and stood to go back downstairs to continue going over cases with Ellie, giving her a final wink which she responded to by sticking her tongue out.

Ellie smiled as he came back down. “You look happy.”

“Hm?”

She handed him a file as he sat down. “I’m glad she’s doing better, I know you were worried.”

He chuckled. “I’m more worried that she’s going to get in trouble, she’s already clawing at the walls.”

Ellie laughed. “I’ve never seen someone fidget so much, she’s worse than you.”

“I don’t fidget.”

“Yes you do, you can’t stand not doing something.”

She was right, he couldn’t stand being idle. “Ok, I’ll give you that.”

But Saoirse had the attention span of a gnat, except when it came to puzzles, and then she had the amazing focus of a monk.

That gave him an idea. “Hey Ellie, I’ll be right back. Keep an eye on her if she needs anything.”

“Sure.”

He smiled at her and then was out the door headed for one of the vendors. He bought every lockbox they had of various sizes and a small wooden puzzle box. He then bought a piece of candy and put it in the wooden box which he then placed in the lockboxes like Russian nesting dolls.

He headed back to the agency and opened the door to his room to find her juggling wadded napkins unsuccessfully.

“Here kid, this should keep you entertained for at least half an hour.” He joked.

Her eyes lit up and he felt his chest tighten at her expression.

“For me? What is it?”

She was already reaching for it and he handed it over. She looked up at him with a raised brow when she saw what it was. “Half an hour? Really? Nick, I can get through these locks in my sleep.”

He smirked. “Just try it.”

He watched as her eyes lit up with the challenge and she pulled out her bobby pins. It took her only a few seconds to open it and he almost laughed at her expression when she saw it was another box.

She laughed. “Really?”

He just smirked and left the room with a mischievous smile.

It was getting late and Ellie was cleaning up his desk, giving him a smile when he sat back down. “Well Nick, if it’s alright I’m going to go home and get a good night’s rest.”

“Sure thing, thanks for all your help as usual.”

“Always.”

They both looked up when they heard a loud curse, Saoirse’s voice echoing throughout the building. “What the fuck!?”

Ellie laughed and gave him a wink as she left. “Good luck with our patient, you’ll need it.”

“If that ain’t the truth.”

More swearing was heard from above and he chuckled.

He loved her.


	4. Final Piece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place right after Unlocked and Nick learns more about Saoirse’s past. Also first kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: For forceful imprisonment in an asylum.

Nick couldn’t decide if giving her that wooden puzzle box was his greatest idea or his worst. On one hand it kept her entertained but on the other she was obsessed with unlocking it, staying up the majority of the night. He was hoping she would get tired and try again in the morning but of course she never did what a normal person would do.

He indulged her for the first evening, assuming she would eventually pass out, but she was still awake when he came to give her her breakfast. He actually had to hold the box away from her and she slurped down her breakfast with a speed that wasn’t human just so she could try again.

He still assumed that she would eventually tucker herself out by the evening but of course as the hours went by he could still hear her curse quietly upstairs. By the time dinner came around he decided to put his foot down.

“Kid, you need to sleep.”

She didn’t even look up and her eyes were bloodshot as she answered. “Not until I solve this, I’ve almost got it.”

He frowned and tried to reach for it and she rolled away, using her blanket as a cocoon to shield herself, and he could still hear the clicking of the box.

He let out a frustrated sigh. “How old are you? You need sleep to get better.”

“Eh, sleep is overrated.” Her voice was muffled from the blanket.

He sat on the bed and leaned over her, pulling the blanket off, despite her loud protest. He had his palm out, with a firm look on his face.

After having to carry her around so much so Ellie could help her bathe or dress, her embarrassment from his proximity no longer happened and instead of blushing she just pouted.

He was insistent and she slowly handed him the puzzle box looking downtrodden. He let out a sigh before giving her a reassuring smile. “You can have it back once you get some sleep.”

She huffed and leaned back into her pillow without responding.

He didn’t like it when she was upset and let out another sigh, standing to go back downstairs.

Her quiet voice stopped him at the door.

“It distracts me from the pain.”

He frowned and sat back down on the bed. “I’ve still got more pain medication, you should have told me you were in pain.”

Saoirse shook her head but didn’t turn to look at him. “I don’t like pills.”

Nick suddenly felt as if he were on the cusp of something, and he remembered an early conversation when they first started traveling together where she told him she didn’t like doctors.

He never pressed the issue but now he was wondering if she would elaborate and gently coaxed her. “Why?”

She stayed quiet for a moment and he could see her hesitation as she took a deep breath. “As you know, my sister and I were in the foster system. She was always well behaved but I was a little shit and the foster parents we were with only took care of us for the State’s money. They were awful so of course I was awful back, always causing trouble, getting detention, stealing, you name it.”

He nodded and she took another breath. “Well I guess they had enough because they had me put away in a sanatorium, claiming that I was disturbed, but they didn’t tell the State so they were still getting paid. The doctors kept me drugged up and when they weren’t doing that they put me under electro shock therapy, I was only 12.”

Nick sucked in a breath, feeling anger in his chest but bit his tongue to let her finish and she finally brought her eyes to his, not showing any emotion accept resignation, her eyes far away.

“I was there for 6 months and because of the therapy I nearly forgot who I was, if it weren’t for the fact that I had written my and my sister’s name down on the first day I was there and kept it under my bed, I would have forgotten me. I did forget what our parents looked like and other parts of my childhood and once I realized how close I was to losing it all I escaped, it was my very first breakout. Fortunately I remembered where Ash was and we ran away together that night. We never went back and eventually joined a group of homeless kids. It was there that I was scouted for my talents which put me on the path of later becoming the notorious Sphinx.”

She gave him a wry smile. “So you see, you and I have more in common than you think.”

He held her hand and gave it a squeeze. “I’m so sorry, I don’t know what to say.”

She just shrugged. “People like to think prewar was some kind of paradise but it wasn’t, it was even uglier then how it is now. I like this world better, it doesn’t pretend to be nice. I hate liars.”

It was true, while she was in fact a thief she had never once lied in all the time he’s known her. She may not always reveal her hand and she had a silver tongue that could charm a Deathclaw but she never lied. Hearing her story, the final piece to her puzzle, had him understanding her in a whole new light, why she was the way she was. He wished he could help her the same way she helped him and he stated as much.

“I’m sorry Saoirse, I wish I could make it better.”

She just gave him a big smile. “You want to know another reason why I like it here better? ‘Cuz I got to meet you. Nick, you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me in my life.”

If he could blush he would have and instead cleared his throat awkwardly and tried to make light of the comment. “I’m flattered but I am just a bucket of bolts pretending to be human.”

He was taken aback when her eyes lit up with a fire and she grabbed him by the face, bring him close. “You listen to me Nick Valentine, if all the scumbags I’ve met in my life can call themselves human then so can you. You’re the best person I’ve ever met and it doesn’t matter if the hardware is different, your software is the same as mine.”

He couldn’t help but chuckle. “You do realize how corny that sounds right?”

She grinned, her dark memories gone. “I only speak the truth!”

He just realized how close their faces were to each other and his eyes dropped to her lips. He wanted to kiss her, badly. His expression must have been easy to read because a lovely blush appeared on her cheeks and her eyes fell to his own lips.

There was this quiet tension between them, like a rubber band that was about to snap, and he found his good hand cupping her cheek gently as her thumbs swept across his cheekbones. His own thumb caressed her bottom lip as he debated with himself. He wasn’t human, he was damaged, and didn’t have the appearance of a 3rd gen synth to even fake it.

All of those thoughts were abruptly cut off when she leaned up and gave him a timid kiss, it was the drop needed to break the dam and he covered her mouth with his. Her mouth was hot and wet and _real_ and he couldn’t get enough, tipping her chin up for better access.

It was his first kiss in his synth body but he remembered from Old Nick how it was done. She sighed into his mouth as he slowly pulled back and he felt pretty proud of himself when he saw how dazed her eyes were.

For once he wasn’t smooth and didn’t know what to say. He chuckled nervously after a few seconds. “Goodness… got a thing for antiques, huh?”

She continued to blush but laughed. “Well if you happen to remember my case file, antiques were sort of my thing.”

“Well you certainly stole my heart.”

She snickered. “Now who’s the corny one?”

He just smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead as she leaned into him. After a moment of comfortable silence she looked up at him slyly. “So can I have my puzzle back?”

He smirked and gave her a teasing peck to her lips. “In the morning kitten, you still need rest if you’re going to get better.”

She pouted good-naturedly. “Oh fine. I don’t have to take a pill do I?”

He shook his head. “Not if you don’t want to.”

She smiled and brought him down for another sweet kiss that he eagerly reciprocated. When he pulled back he gently pushed her down on the bed. “Sleep. I’ll be here when you wake.”

For once she didn’t resist and it wasn’t long before she passed out.

He pulled out the puzzle to see how far she’s gotten and chuckled quietly, she was only two steps away from unlocking it.

Damn… that means he going to have to come up with something to entertain her for tomorrow…


	5. Echoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Saoirse spend their final day in Diamond City after she was ok’d for traveling again after her injury and they both reminisce over lost loved ones.

Well, it was official, the doc gave Saoirse a clean bill of health which meant Nick had to prepare to start traveling again to help her find her nephew. He’s glad that she’s healthy again and is eager to get back on her case but he would be lying if he wasn’t going to miss the relative quiet and peace they had in Diamond City.

He knew she had to be eager to get going, her personality the type not able to sit still for long (less than a minute really) and expected her to be running all around to get whatever supplies needed. He was surprised when instead she just went to the roof of his agency and stayed there the entire day. It was night now and he opened the door that led to the roof to find her lying on her stomach with her legs bent up and her chin on her arms watching the city below.

“Saoirse? You alright?“

She just hummed her affirmation and he was relieved she didn’t look upset, despite her strange behavior. He sat down next to her and lit a cigarette. “Something on your mind kid?”

She let out a sigh. “Just going to miss this is all.”

He waited for her to elaborate and she let out another sigh. “Despite being stuck in bed, it was nice living like a regular person, well as regular as this place can get. Ever since I woke up I’ve been doing nothing but searching, fighting, hunting, surviving… It was nice just existing.”

He chuckled. “Yeah, I know what you mean.”

She sat up and leaned next to him, taking him off guard for a second but only a second, and he wrapped his arm around her. Their romantic relationship was still new and neither pressed affection all that often, treating their dynamic as if nothing really changed but there were these moments where they both let their guards down.

“Hey Nick, when we get back to Sanctuary there’s something I want to show you and well, give you.”

He raised a brow. “Should I be concerned?” Her gifts could be a bit… unpredictable.

She stuck her tongue out at him. “No, well… no. At least I don’t think so, well you may be a little disapproving for the first half, maybe, but I think you’ll like it, hopefully.” She looked contemplative.

He gave her a blank stare. “Kitten, you’re not being very reassuring.”

“Oh relax, it’ll be fine!” She snuggled closer to him and he couldn’t help but smile. His smile widened when she pointed excitedly to the sky.

“Nick, look! Shooting stars! Quick, make a wish!”

She closed her eyes as she made her wish and he looked at her with humor. “How old are you again?”

She grinned. “Hey, you’re never too old to make wishes, or eat candy, or be anti-establishment.”

Her logic could be hard to follow so he just pulled her closer, wrapping her under his coat with him. “So what did you wish for?”

“Nu-uh, it won’t come true otherwise.”

A woman’s laughter echoed around him, light and lyrical.

_“Nicky, if I tell you it won’t come true.”_

_“What if I say please?”_

_“I’m sorry, but you’ll just have to live with the disappointment but I suppose I can give you some compensation kisses.”_

_“I can live with that.”_

Jenny’s laughter rang through him from an old memory and he was hit with a flash of melancholy from what was lost.

He was brought back to the present when he felt eyes on him and he looked down to see Saoirse staring at him curiously. He tried to smile to reassure her. “I’m sorry, I zoned out, did you say something?”

She shook her head, her eyes uncomfortably knowing. “You know stars are like people yes?”

He didn’t know what she was getting at and assumed it was from what she was saying earlier, at least until she spoke again.

“Even when they’re gone we still see them.”

He cleared his throat. “Ah.”

Her eyes were still eerily knowing. “An old memory of Jenny?”

He sighed. “Yes, I still get them from time to time.”

“Maybe… it’ll help if you talk about her?”

He shook his head, it wasn’t as if he wanted to tuck Jenny away in his memories but he and Saoirse were just starting something and he didn’t want to feel like he was comparing them, especially when being with her is what triggered the memories. “No, it’s ok.”

Saoirse hummed. “If you’re worried about my feelings, I’m ok. She meant a lot to you, it’s only natural you’ll always think about her. If it helps, I can talk about my sister? Obviously she’s wasn’t a spouse but she was the most important person in my life before the war.”

He still wasn’t sure but he was curious about her sister who she rarely talked about but always in praise.

She sensed his hesitation and cuddled into him. “I’ll start, well as you know her name was Aisling but I called her Ash. She was the older twin by 6 minutes and she had perfect hair, seriously her curls were always in place. I’m still convinced a faerie blessed her.”

A smile tugged at his lips as she spoke and he felt his tension leave him as she continued.

“You would have liked her, she was the sweetest nicest person you’d ever meet and you’d think she was raised as a young lady in some kind of period drama. If I was the devil twin then she was the angel and so many people wanted to adopt her but we were sort of a package deal, the only time she misbehaved is if they tried to separate us.”

Nick was relaxed now and gently running his metallic hand over her back through his coat. “Were you identical?”

He felt her nod more than anything. “Yeah, but she had this, I don’t know, this ethereal aura about her. Like she was mystical or something and she was beautiful in a way I can’t describe. We were identical but she was beautiful.”

He frowned and looked down at her. “You’re beautiful.”

Her cheeks turned red at his compliment but she was frowning. “No see, I know I’m cute and pretty but she was beautiful. See it’s so hard to explain if you haven’t seen her but she was like a work of art.”

He disagreed with her assessment of herself and said as much. “Doll, you are beautiful.”

She rolled her eyes but didn’t look annoyed. “You’re missing the point, that’s ok though, you’re a guy.”

He didn’t know what that had to do with anything and shook his head.

She just shrugged. “Ok, your turn. I’ll start by asking what Jenny looked like. It’s up to you of course.”

He hesitated for a few seconds and she patiently waited for his decision. He took a breath as old memories flooded him. “She… was around 5’6, she had natural blonde hair, dark brown eyes-!”

She interrupted him. “No Nick, what did she _look_ like?”

He knew what she meant but it was hard, he never spoke in depth about her ever but once he started he found the words flowing out of him like a river. 

“She... she had this smile that would light up a whole room and her eyes were the warmest brown that you could get lost in forever. She always complained about her hair, which was naturally wavy, about how she could never manage to get into a perfect updo, at least that’s what she claimed. I thought she was perfect, a work of art like you put it.”

He looked down to see if Saoirse looked at all uncomfortable but she was smiling wistfully. “How did you meet her?”

“By chance, I was running late for the train and missed it while she was early for hers. We both pulled out our books while we waited, turned out it was the same one, The Complete Works of Edgar Allan Poe. Neither of us looked the type to read that kind of book and we ended up talking until our trains got there, we were going opposite directions however. I guess I was already intrigued and I showed up the same time next time and she was already there. Another conversation later and I asked her to get some coffee when we were both free.”

He still remembered the smell of the coffee on the date, the napkin with her lipstick stain, her laughter at his corny jokes, his nervousness at asking her out on a second date.

Saoirse’s voice drew him back. “She sounds really nice.”

“She was… I often wish Eddie had taken me out instead, and had spared her.”

“But then you would both be dead.” Her words weren’t said unkindly, she was right too. If Jenny did somehow survive the bombs she would have died sometime after the aftermath for any number of reasons, be it old age or radiation. And if she did survive as a ghoul he knew she would not be his Jenny, every pre-war ghoul he’s met was bitter in some way and it was not a life he’d ever wish on her.

Hell, his survival wasn’t even survival, just man’s curiosity with science. The real Nick probably died when the bombs hit, if the Institute didn’t do anything to him first.

He felt a wet kiss on his cheek and he smiled at her. “You’re right.”

She gave him a gentle smile. “I know, I’m the same way with my sister but it’s not like I could take over her pregnancy. Also if she had survived Shaun’s birth I doubt the Institute would have kept her alive any more than they did for my brother. I think that would have been worse, at least she died knowing I’d look after Shaun as opposed to the panic she would have felt with strangers stealing him.”

He hugged her closer. “We will find him.”

“I know, I’ve got Commonwealth’s best detective on the case after all. Your sign does imply that you always get to the heart of the matter.”

He chuckled and gave her a kiss to her forehead. “You and puns.”

‘Oh like you’re one to talk.” She grinned up at him and crawled into his lap, straddling his waist, while he held her back up with his metallic hand. She leaned forward and gave him a shy kiss that conflicted with her bold movements.

He tilted her chin up and deepened the kiss, flicking his quickly warming tongue against hers and she sighed into his mouth.

He enjoyed this way too much but really it just felt nice having physical contact with another person, especially one he had fallen in love with.

They continued to kiss until she pulled back for air, panting lightly, and he turned her around so that her back was to him and wrapped her under his coat, tucking his chin on her shoulder. She relaxed back into him and looked back to the sky.

“There’s another shooting star, better make a wish.”

This time he did.


	6. Exposure (Dick Nick Version)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saoirse and Nick return to Sanctuary where she shows him something close to her heart and he does the same. Also they do the frickity frack for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And for anyone curious this is what song I pictured for the piano: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6uXnXEdXGJY

Arriving back at Sanctuary was a lively event considering how long Saoirse had to be away because of her injury and Nick couldn’t help but smile when she ran to greet everyone, immediately getting tackled by Dogmeat who was happily licking her face.

Her laughter rang out as she hugged the large dog and Preston approached them with a warm smile. “Welcome back General, it’s been quiet without you.”

Saoirse laughed. “Why does everyone always say that?”

Nick snorted as he approached her from behind. “Kid, you can cause trouble just by sitting still… presuming you can sit still, I’ve yet to witness it.”

She stuck her tongue out at him and he smirked.

Preston chuckled. “Well regardless, we’re all glad you’re both back.”

She stood while continuing to pet Dogmeat and grinned. “Thanks Preston! It’s good to be back, where’s Codsworth?”

Preston motioned with his head. “He’s in your former house after receiving your note through Piper, been there for a couple days now.”

That made Nick curious and Saoirse nodded. “Ok good, I’ll go talk to him now. Nick, can you give these to Sturges for me?” She handed him the bag of junk she collected on their journey and he nodded.

“Sure thing.” He took the bag and went to look for Sturges. The settlement was coming along nicely and it looked like there were a few more new faces, children included. He couldn’t help but smile at this new found hope the people of Commonwealth were showing and it was all thanks to Saoirse.

He thought back to the time when they first started traveling together when he didn’t know what to make of her, especially when he learned of her criminal record as a thief. Now he had no doubts of her character and he truly deeply loved her.

He found Sturges working on repairing a broken generator. “Hey, Saoirse asked me to deliver this to you, more of her ‘treasures’.”

Sturges wiped his brow covered in sweat and pointed to a work bench. “Thanks Nick, just put it over there so I can sort through it. Need any repairs yourself?”

Nick shook his head. “Naw, I’m good, thanks though. Do you want me to go ahead and sort through this so it’s one less thing for you?”

“Thanks Nick, that’ll be a big help. This generator has been giving me trouble for weeks; maybe something in there will help.”

Nick nodded and went to work, the motions fitting like an old glove despite not being in the settlement for some time now. It always amazed him how much junk she could carry but then again _she was a thief._

Sorting through the stuff for the material took time and a couple of hours passed by, making it the late afternoon when Saoirse appeared before him, biting her lip in that way that showed she was both excited and nervous and he had to wonder what she was up to.

“Something you need doll?”

Saoirse grabbed his hand and pulled him up. “You remember back in Diamond City when I had something to show and give you? Well, it’s ready!”

He squeezed her hand as she pulled him to her old house. Her shoulders looked tense with nervous energy and his curiosity was full drawn. They stopped in the laundry room and she took a deep breath before getting on the ground to tinker with a strange looking lock he didn’t notice before.

“Codsworth is the only one other than me who knows about this place.” She said as the floor unhinged a secret passage that had a set of stairs. She motioned for him to go first and he headed on down as she shut the secret door behind them. Lights flickered on and she took his hand again to lead him down.

“I’ve never shown anyone this, not even my brother. Well Codsworth knows but that was because I wanted this place taken care of in the event that I couldn’t, not that I don’t love him, but this place is deeply personal and well, I want you to see it.”

They reached the bottom and his figurative breath was taken away when he took in the room. It was a highly developed bunker that looked like a prewar loft and it was filled with antique furniture and hundreds of paintings.

He took a step forward. “What is this place?”

She stepped up next to him, hugging her arms nervously. “This is my sanctuary. You once asked what I did with all the money I got as a thief, well I did spend a lot of it on helping homeless kids but the rest I used to make this. I may have quit my crime sprees once Shaun was born but I couldn’t give up my paintings. The ones on the left are paintings I stole and the ones on the right are the ones I painted…”

He walked to the paintings that she painted and was blown away by the skill and beauty, it was hard to believe she painted most of these in her teens. He stopped in front of one that looked like a self-portrait, with her back facing the audience and her arms were raised up holding her red curls in place. The colors were bright and contrasting and there was an ethereal aura to the painting as hazel green eyes mischievously peeked over the shoulder.

Saoirse stood next to him with a nostalgic voice. “My sister, the last painting of her I did before her pregnancy.”

His eyes took in the surrounding paintings on display, many were of her sister but others on people in general, mostly homeless from the look of it and he wondered if this was how she saw the world.

It was beautiful.

There were other paintings too, filled with demons and darkness and biblical references but with her face or her sister’s or both.

She followed his gaze. “Yeah, I painted the majority of those after my time in the asylum and also after Ash’s death. The medication the doctors put me on were experimental and I started seeing things, which only added to my depression and anxiety. I think they did it on purpose to keep me there, hell gaslighting was a favorite past time of theirs. I still see things occasionally, when I’m stressed…”

He looked down at her with empathy and squeezed her shoulder. “I don’t know what to say other than thank you for trusting me.”

She smiled up at him, relieved he wasn’t rejecting her for what she was showing him. “That’s not all I wanted you to see!” She pulled away and led him to a large piece of furniture covered in a black sheet.

When she pulled the sheet away he felt his chest restrict and phantom tears in his eyes. A beautiful well cared for piano was in front of him and he felt his fingers twitch as she shyly watched him.

“This was my sister’s and… I would like you to have it. I know you said you wished you could still play even if it was from prewar memories and my sister loved this piano so it would be a waste just to ignore it.”

He was honestly stunned speechless, overwhelmed with emotions of nostalgia and loss and _love_. He felt like a lump was in his throat even though he knew that wasn’t the case and he caressed the keys with his good hand, taking in the smooth texture.

He swallowed thickly and turned to her. “I don’t know what to say.”

Saoirse was blushing from his response but was smiling shyly. “Would- would you play something for me?”

He sucked in a breath and returned his gaze to the piano, he had found a broken piano some years ago and played what little he could but he had to stop, the feelings and knowledge that it was Old Nick who had the talent and that it was something Jenny loved was too much to bear.

But now, he wanted to play for Saoirse even if he was afraid. This was putting their relationship on a whole new level but she opened up to him first. He knew how hard it must have been for her to show him this room and now he could do no less.

He sat down and stretched his fingers over the keys, hesitating for a moment when he looked at his metal hand. His posture was straight and he closed his eyes as he slowly began playing a gentle tune, one filled with nostalgia and loss as he let old memories take over.

In reality this was only his second time playing in his synth body but it felt so right and any tension he had before left him as a small wistful smile reached his lips. It felt like home.

When he finished the song he pulled back to see Saoirse crying and he was immediately on his feet, afraid he did something wrong. He cupped her face and nervously joked. “That bad?”

She shook her head and gently cupped his neck, her thumb careful not to press into the opening and she looked at him with a smile. “Nick, if I ever hear you say that you’re just a machine again I’m giving your hat to a deathclaw.”

He chuckled and brought her right hand to his cheek, giving her palm a gentle kiss before leaning down and kissing her deeply on the lips.

She gave a small happy sigh in response and he knew he was becoming addicted to her reactions when they kiss. He tilted her head up for better access and teasingly caressed his tongue against hers, asking permission for access.

She let out a surprised mewl when he entered her mouth and he felt his coolant pumping through his system faster as his core heated up.

The air was shifting from sensual intimacy to sexual desire as Nick brought her closer to him, one hand splayed on her lower back as he pressed his thigh between her legs which had her gasping in surprise.

He chuckled and pulled back, pleased that he left her panting, but felt that things might be escalating too quickly for her. “We should probably head back u-!”

She didn’t let him finish his sentence as she boldly brought him down for a hot kiss that he couldn’t resist and when she pulled back, there was a fire in her eyes. “Nick, please, I- I want you.”

No matter how bold she could be she couldn’t keep the timidity out of her voice and Nick groaned because damn he wanted her too.

He may no longer have the biological hormones that people held but he still had desire and psychologically he was still a man. The Institute really had given him _everything_ a man had and the pleasure reading part of his processors were alight now as he felt himself harden in his pants.

He tried not to think about the fact the Institute had crafted him a fully functioning body but he was suddenly grateful for it when he took in the petite woman in front of him who was currently flushed from embarrassment.

He realized he was taking too long to respond when she began fidgeting and he tilted her chin up to look at him. “You sure you want this?”

She licked her kiss swollen lips nervously but nodded all the same and Nick gave a mischievous smile at her consent, leaning down to nibble her neck, nipping the supple flesh gently, followed with soothing licks of his cool tongue.

He drank in the sounds of pleasure she made and his metallic hand began to slowly ease up under her shirt, giving her only the lightest of pressure and he enjoyed the way her skin fluttered under his touch.

He pulled back long enough to remove her jacket and with a nod of her consent he removed her shirt as well, revealing her perky breasts to his golden sight.

He watched her shudder from his stare and he could see her bite her lip in nervousness. After a few seconds she tried to cover herself and his hands quick as lightning snatched her wrists in his grip, preventing her from doing so as he leaned down and sucked a dark pink nipple into his mouth.

The loud surprised moan of pleasure had him chuckling and he released her breast long enough to peer mischievously up at her. “You’re beautiful doll.” Before doing the same to the other nipple, letting go of one wrist to cup her neglected breast and squeezing the soft flesh, listening to her high pitched cries of pleasure.

He began kissing his way down her stomach, enjoying the way her muscles fluttered when his tongue teased her belly button, and had both hands ease her pants down her legs leaving her only in a pair of white panties.

He groaned when he saw the evidence of her desire and he gave her a mischievous wink before pressing his tongue over her clothed core.

The high pitched cry of surprise and delight was music to his ears and he felt her tightly grip his shoulders, scrunching his shirt as he flicked his tongue teasingly against her throbbing covered clit.

There was no way to describe her taste other than that he liked it and he pulled her panties to the side with his good hand, using his thumb to brush against her with teasing strokes.

“N-nick!”

He looked up to see her staring at him with glassy eyes, her pupils blown wide, and her skin a lovely red and he gave her a wicked smirk. “I’m going to make you feel good kitten.”

She sucked in a breath in response before whining loudly when he swiped his tongue the length of her slit and two fingers entered her right as he sucked her clit into his mouth.

His metallic hand had to keep her steady as her knees buckled from the pleasure and he swore to himself that she was going to be a quivering mess by the time he was done.

His jaw scissored against her as he essentially made out with her cunt and soon he added a third finger to join the thrusting, feeling her tight walls squeeze him with a vice grip that had him uncomfortably hard.

By this point she was chanting his name like a mantra and he crooked his fingers in a come hither motion right as he sucked hard and soon felt her first orgasm leave its evidence on his hand.

She really was a quivering mess and he felt pride that he made her cum but he was nowhere near done yet and he stood up without disconnecting from her fully, leaving his fingers embedded in her.

He continued to finger her as he spoke and he would be lying if he wasn’t immensely enjoying the way she ground herself into his hand as she clutched his shirt. “That feel good kitten? Do you want more?”

Saoirse could hardly speak and instead used a hand to bring him down in a kiss, tasting herself for the first time. Nick sucked her tongue into his mouth before nibbling her bottom lip, never breaking his hot gaze from her that she couldn’t meet.

He thrust his fingers and pinched her clit in a way that had her coming around him again and he decided she was ready for him.

He removed himself from her heat and she whined in protest but gasped when he picked her up to put her on the large well-crafted bed in the room. He immediately removed her panties and tossed them while bring up his soaked fingers to his lips to suck the evidence of her arousal off, enjoying the way her eyes darkened as she watched him.

Her eyes lowered to the bulge in his pants and her blush intensified. “So… all the parts minus a few red blood cells?”

He chuckled with a little bit of bashfulness, the confident detective persona slipping for a second. “Evidently, I never paid much heed to it before but I’m certainly enjoying the perk now.”

He was suddenly a bit hesitant. “I should ah- should tell you that I’ve never done this in this body before.”

Saoirse actually grinned up at him. “That’s ok, I’ve never done it in this body before either so it’s a first for both of us.”

Nick paused and his eyes widened. “Wait, you’re a virgin?”

Her face was bright red. “Don’t sound so surprised, I thought it was obvious?”

He pulled back a bit with a frown, her behavior made sense but honestly Jenny was similar no matter how many times they made love so he didn’t really question it.

His expression made her nervous because she shyly peaked up at him through her lashes. “It doesn’t matter to me, does it matter to you?”

He quickly grasped her hand to reassure her, the last thing he wanted was to make her feel bad about herself. “No of course not, it’s just… do you really want to lose it to this old bucket of bolts? To a machine?”

She stared blankly at him for a few seconds before snatching his hat off his head and rolling off the bed, looking for her clothes. “That’s it, your hat is going to a deathclaw matriarch, say goodbye to it. It had a good life.”

He was on her faster than she could blink, covering her body from behind as he ground his clothed erection against her ass, causing her to drop his hat with a surprised gasp.

He tilted her neck so he could nip it and licked her ear which caused her to tremble against him. “Point taken, now get back on the bed so I can make love to ya.”

She mewled and he released her. He smiled when it took her shuddering form a second to get her legs to move and he began removing his own clothing, finally revealing himself to her.

When she was on the bed she took his form the way he did hers early and it was hard not to feel self-conscious. He made sure to keep his body as undamaged as possible but it was impossible not to notice all the things that made him a synth, most notably the seams on the his body that always made him feel like Frankenstein’s Monster.

She had a knack for sensing his emotions because she smiled reassuringly and very gently placed her hands on his waist while leaning forward to kiss his seams.

He didn’t expect it to feel pleasurable and he sucked in a breath at the intensity, both from the physical pleasure and from the actual intimacy of her kiss’ nature.

A mischievous glint twinkled in her eye as she switched from kisses to teasing licks along the lines. He couldn’t stop the groan even if he tried and cupped her head closer, tangling his fingers in her tousled curls.

She did this several times and the moment she started sucking at his seams he felt his control snap and he brought her up for a heady kiss, reveling in the way she completely melted into him.

He pressed her down on the bed and snapped her hips to his, laying his cock above her core. His eyes were meaningful as he gazed hotly at her. “Saoirse?”

She nodded her head with a blush and he smiled. He rubbed himself against her and eagerly took in her needy whimpers as he teased her.

Once he was coated he brought himself to her entrance and began to slowly push his way in, careful to watch her face for any sign of pain and soon he was sheathed full hilt.

Goddamn she was tight. He had forgotten how good this felt and it took everything in him not to just pound into her.

The pleasure was good but her pleasure mattered more to him and he leaned forward to cup her face so she would look at him since her eyes were currently closed.

When she opened them he smiled and gently gave her a sweet kiss, pouring his love into it, and when he pulled back she nodded it was ok.

He threw her leg over his shoulder and began the first few thrusts which had her gasping and after a few more jerks he found a steady rhythm, his hips snapping against hers.

“Nic- Nick! I’m going to ah!” She didn’t finish her sentence as came around his cock and by God that had him almost shutting down from the intensity it left behind.

He wasn’t finished however and lifted her up to bounce in his lap as he thrust harder into her, bringing his good hand to thumb her clit in the process and she wailed into his neck from pleasure.

It was the pinching of her clit that had her coming again and she bit his shoulder which caused him to jerk up into her with a mechanical shudder as his body shook almost like a windup toy, and he came hard for the first time, his vision blacking out as several of his sensory processors shut down.

When his vision and hearing came back online his eyes met with her worried ones and her hands were cupping his face. She sighed a breath of relief when she saw that he was still functioning before smiling with embarrassment.

“So uh, wow…”

He smiled at her awkward response. “Well, that was something.”

“Just so you know, you’re hat is still going to a deathclaw matriarch.”

He chuckled. “Just so you know, I love you.”

Her smile was bright. “I love you too, still going to the deathclaw though.”

He gave a teasing thrust that had her gasping and he purred into her ear. “Well then, I guess I’ll just have to keep you occupied.”

She was blushing but her laugh was light. “And people say it’s the thieves that play dirty.”

He playfully thrust again and for the next couple of hours he showed her just how much of a bad cop he could be.


	7. Exposure (No Dick Nick Version)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saoirse and Nick return to Sanctuary where she shows him something close to her heart and he does the same. Also they do the frickity frack for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And for anyone curious this is what song I pictured for the piano: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6uXnXEdXGJY

Arriving back at Sanctuary was a lively event considering how long Saoirse had to be away because of her injury and Nick couldn’t help but smile when she ran to greet everyone, immediately getting tackled by Dogmeat who was happily licking her face.

Her laughter rang out as she hugged the large dog and Preston approached them with a warm smile. “Welcome back General, it’s been quiet without you.”

Saoirse laughed. “Why does everyone always say that?”

Nick snorted as he approached her from behind. “Kid, you can cause trouble just by sitting still… presuming you can sit still, I’ve yet to witness it.”

She stuck her tongue out at him and he smirked.

Preston chuckled. “Well regardless, we’re all glad you’re both back.”

She stood while continuing to pet Dogmeat and grinned. “Thanks Preston! It’s good to be back, where’s Codsworth?”

Preston motioned with his head. “He’s in your former house after receiving your note through Piper, been there for a couple days now.”

That made Nick curious and Saoirse nodded. “Ok good, I’ll go talk to him now. Nick, can you give these to Sturges for me?” She handed him the bag of junk she collected on their journey and he nodded.

“Sure thing.” He took the bag and went to look for Sturges. The settlement was coming along nicely and it looked like there were a few more new faces, children included. He couldn’t help but smile at this new found hope the people of Commonwealth were showing and it was all thanks to Saoirse.

He thought back to the time when they first started traveling together when he didn’t know what to make of her, especially when he learned of her criminal record as a thief. Now he had no doubts of her character and he truly deeply loved her.

He found Sturges working on repairing a broken generator. “Hey, Saoirse asked me to deliver this to you, more of her ‘treasures’.”

Sturges wiped his brow covered in sweat and pointed to a work bench. “Thanks Nick, just put it over there so I can sort through it. Need any repairs yourself?”

Nick shook his head. “Naw, I’m good, thanks though. Do you want me to go ahead and sort through this so it’s one less thing for you?”

“Thanks Nick, that’ll be a big help. This generator has been giving me trouble for weeks; maybe something in there will help.”

Nick nodded and went to work, the motions fitting like an old glove despite not being in the settlement for some time now. It always amazed him how much junk she could carry but then again _she was a thief._

Sorting through the stuff for the material took time and a couple of hours passed by, making it the late afternoon when Saoirse appeared before him, biting her lip in that way that showed she was both excited and nervous and he had to wonder what she was up to.

“Something you need doll?”

Saoirse grabbed his hand and pulled him up. “You remember back in Diamond City when I had something to show and give you? Well, it’s ready!”

He squeezed her hand as she pulled him to her old house. Her shoulders looked tense with nervous energy and his curiosity was full drawn. They stopped in the laundry room and she took a deep breath before getting on the ground to tinker with a strange looking lock he didn’t notice before.

“Codsworth is the only one other than me who knows about this place.” She said as the floor unhinged a secret passage that had a set of stairs. She motioned for him to go first and he headed on down as she shut the secret door behind them. Lights flickered on and she took his hand again to lead him down.

“I’ve never shown anyone this, not even my brother. Well Codsworth knows but that was because I wanted this place taken care of in the event that I couldn’t, not that I don’t love him, but this place is deeply personal and well, I want you to see it.”

They reached the bottom and his figurative breath was taken away when he took in the room. It was a highly developed bunker that looked like a prewar loft and it was filled with antique furniture and hundreds of paintings.

He took a step forward. “What is this place?”

She stepped up next to him, hugging her arms nervously. “This is my sanctuary. You once asked what I did with all the money I got as a thief, well I did spend a lot of it on helping homeless kids but the rest I used to make this. I may have quit my crime sprees once Shaun was born but I couldn’t give up my paintings. The ones on the left are paintings I stole and the ones on the right are the ones I painted…”

He walked to the paintings that she painted and was blown away by the skill and beauty, it was hard to believe she painted most of these in her teens. He stopped in front of one that looked like a self-portrait, with her back facing the audience and her arms were raised up holding her red curls in place. The colors were bright and contrasting and there was an ethereal aura to the painting as hazel green eyes mischievously peeked over the shoulder.

Saoirse stood next to him with a nostalgic voice. “My sister, the last painting of her I did before her pregnancy.”

His eyes took in the surrounding paintings on display, many were of her sister but others on people in general, mostly homeless from the look of it and he wondered if this was how she saw the world.

It was beautiful.

There were other paintings too, filled with demons and darkness and biblical references but with her face or her sister’s or both.

She followed his gaze. “Yeah, I painted the majority of those after my time in the asylum and also after Ash’s death. The medication the doctors put me on were experimental and I started seeing things, which only added to my depression and anxiety. I think they did it on purpose to keep me there, hell gaslighting was a favorite past time of theirs. I still see things occasionally, when I’m stressed…”

He looked down at her with empathy and squeezed her shoulder. “I don’t know what to say other than thank you for trusting me.”

She smiled up at him, relieved he wasn’t rejecting her for what she was showing him. “That’s not all I wanted you to see!” She pulled away and led him to a large piece of furniture covered in a black sheet.

When she pulled the sheet away he felt his chest restrict and phantom tears in his eyes. A beautiful well cared for piano was in front of him and he felt his fingers twitch as she shyly watched him.

“This was my sister’s and… I would like you to have it. I know you said you wished you could still play even if it was from prewar memories and my sister loved this piano so it would be a waste just to ignore it.”

He was honestly stunned speechless, overwhelmed with emotions of nostalgia and loss and _love_. He felt like a lump was in his throat even though he knew that wasn’t the case and he caressed the keys with his good hand, taking in the smooth texture.

He swallowed thickly and turned to her. “I don’t know what to say.”

Saoirse was blushing from his response but was smiling shyly. “Would- would you play something for me?”

He sucked in a breath and returned his gaze to the piano, he had found a broken piano some years ago and played what little he could but he had to stop, the feelings and knowledge that it was Old Nick who had the talent and that it was something Jenny loved was too much to bear.

But now, he wanted to play for Saoirse even if he was afraid. This was putting their relationship on a whole new level but she opened up to him first. He knew how hard it must have been for her to show him this room and now he could do no less.

He sat down and stretched his fingers over the keys, hesitating for a moment when he looked at his metal hand. His posture was straight and he closed his eyes as he slowly began playing a gentle tune, one filled with nostalgia and loss as he let old memories take over.

In reality this was only his second time playing in his synth body but it felt so right and any tension he had before left him as a small wistful smile reached his lips. It felt like home.

When he finished the song he pulled back to see Saoirse crying and he was immediately on his feet, afraid he did something wrong. He cupped her face and nervously joked. “That bad?”

She shook her head and gently cupped his neck, her thumb careful not to press into the opening and she looked at him with a smile. “Nick, if I ever hear you say that you’re just a machine again I’m giving your hat to a deathclaw.”

He chuckled and brought her right hand to his cheek, giving her palm a gentle kiss before leaning down and kissing her deeply on the lips.

She gave a small happy sigh in response and he knew he was becoming addicted to her reactions when they kiss. He tilted her head up for better access and teasingly caressed his tongue against hers, asking permission for access.

She let out a surprised mewl when he entered her mouth and he felt his coolant pumping through his system faster as his core heated up.

The air was shifting from sensual intimacy to sexual desire as Nick brought her closer to him, one hand splayed on her lower back as he pressed his thigh between her legs which had her gasping in surprise.

He chuckled and pulled back, pleased that he left her panting, but felt that things might be escalating too quickly for her. “We should probably head back u-!”

She didn’t let him finish his sentence as she boldly brought him down for a hot kiss that he couldn’t resist and when she pulled back, there was a fire in her eyes. “Nick, please, I- I want you.”

No matter how bold she could be she couldn’t keep the timidity out of her voice and Nick groaned because damn he wanted her too.

He may no longer have the biological hormones that people held but he still had desire and psychologically he was still a man. He could never figure out why he could still feel sexual desire when The Institute failed to give him the necessary parts required to perform but then again he still felt things like love and anger so he could only speculate that his processers interpreted his emotions in a way that allowed him to feel human.

Add all of that to the fact he can physically feel the pain of a bullet or the pleasure of someone holding his hand and his processers would alight it with negative or positive feedback respectively. So in short, it really was psychology combined with physical sensations that allowed him to feel these things.

He realized he was taking too long to respond when she began fidgeting and he tilted her chin up to look at him. “You sure you want this?”

She licked her kiss swollen lips nervously but nodded all the same and Nick smiled at her consent, leaning down to give her a sweet kiss. Her hands gently slid up his neck to cup the back of his head to pull him closer and he groaned as tingles of pleasure rolled through him.

Her touch felt electric and he wanted to feel more, wanted her to feel just as wound with desire as he did, changing the kiss from innocent to hot and heavy. His warming tongue flicked against hers in both an invitation and a plea and her mouth parted shyly for him.

He felt more than heard her moan and his hands wrapped around her waist tightly, pulling her closer. When she came up for air he shifted to instead lick and suck the lower part of her neck and chuckled at her suddenly loud mewl of pleasure; he found a sensitive spot it seems.

She shivered when he nipped her lightly and his intact hand sneakily slid under her shirt to cup her perky breasts. She never wore a bra he had noticed early on and he was incredibly grateful that he didn’t have to deal with one.

He pinched her nipple gently and she arched suddenly against him, her face blushing from surprise at her sharp reaction and he chuckled again. “Sensitive are we?”

For once she seemed to be at a loss for words and buried her face against his chest and he laughed when he heard her mumble “Ass”, and he kissed the top of her head.

He tilted her chin up again with his metallic hand. “May I?”

He watched her bite her bottom lip, her cheeks red, and instead of letting him do it she just pulled off her own jacket and shirt, revealing her pale breasts to his glowing gaze, followed by her pants, leaving her in her white panties.

She was grinning bashfully. “I can’t let you do all the work and in for a penny in for a pound as they say.”

It was now him who was at a loss for words because goddamn she was beautiful. His gaze was hot as he took in every detail of her lithe form, her body both incredibly soft looking with gentle curves and simultaneously strong with lean muscles, mostly in her arms and legs. Her acrobatic lifestyle showed and he loved the way her breasts rose with every breath.

Her skin was fair but covered in freckles, the majority dusting her shoulders and top of her breasts from where the sun had kissed her over the years and her nipples were a lovely rosebud pink. He wanted to taste them and wasted no time in leaning down to suck one into his mouth while his intact hand returned to massaging the other one.

She let out a loud gasp and cupped him close, knocking his hat off in the process as he nipped and kissed her almost in worship.

Her throaty moan of his name had him picking her up quick as lightning and she squealed in surprise, wrapping herself around him as he carried her to the beautiful wood carved bed she had “collected” prewar.

She was laughing when he placed her down eagerly before gasping in both surprise and delight when he slid and kissed his way down between her legs.

She sat up on her elbows to look down at him and her blush increased when she saw how heated his eyes were as he teasingly kissed and licked her inner thigh. “Nick…”

He nipped her, causing another moan. “I want you to watch me doll, just focus on me and what I’m doing to you.”

He didn’t wait for a response and his gaze slid to her very wet panties, a groan leaving him. He felt as if a fever had overtaken him; this was real, she was real and he felt _alive._

He slowed down to remove her panties, sliding it down her legs with his metallic hand while his intact hand slid up her thigh, her skin fluttering under his touch. He loved how sensitive she was and briefly glanced up to confirm she was still watching, her eyes glassy and pupils blown wide with desire, before leaning down to take his first gentle lick of her.

Her loud keening cry of pleasure was music to his ears as her flavor exploded on his tongue and he gave a long firm swipe the length of her slit before sucking her exposed clit into his mouth. He had to hold her hips down as she bucked against him and pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her thighs, lifting her slightly.

He was relentless in his pursuit of her pleasure and his name left her lips in a loud breathy mantra that had him groaning against her. Her eyes stayed locked with his burning golden gaze until the pleasure got too much and she threw her head back in her first orgasm, the evidence covering his mouth and chin.

He didn’t pull away immediately and gently licked her core as she came down from her high. Her chest was heaving, out of breath, and a light sheen of sweat covered her body that he licked on his way back up.

When she sat back up she looked dazed. “Wow… I didn’t know it could feel that good.”

He chuckled. “No one ever gave you the pleasure? That surely is a crime.”

She snorted but was grinning. “Well you’re the first person I’ve ever done this with so I just never had the opportunity.”

He pulled back in surprise. “Wait wait, you’re a virgin?”

She stuttered with a retort, her face bright red. “Well don’t sound so shocked, yeah I’m a virgin, what of it?”

He realized he may have offended her and quickly amended his statement. “Nothing, I just had assumed you’ve been with somebody before. You’re very attractive and I know a lot of people we’ve run across desire you so…”

Her finger on his mouth stopped him from talking which he was grateful for because he was normally better with his words. Now he just sounded like an ass.

He was worried he had offended her but she just looked amused. “It’s ok Nick, I imagine you don’t run into many twenty-three year old virgins but the truth is I just never found anyone who struck my fancy. I seem to require an emotional connection first and well, you’re the first person I’ve felt a connection to in pretty much ever, siblings excluded obviously.”

His gaze gentled at her words and his figurative heart swelled with the knowledge she trusted him so much, a trust he shared with her.

Her smile turned mischievous. “So I take it you’ve been a charmer before?”

He coughed and was grateful he couldn’t blush. “Well Old Nick had his fair share of girlfriends before meeting Jenny, not really a ladies man but not entirely innocent. I myself haven’t had the pleasure in this body and I should tell you, I lack certain… equipment.”

He suddenly felt both a little nervous and a bit shamed that he couldn’t bond with her like a man should be able to with the woman he loves but she just looked at him thoughtfully before smiling reassuringly.

“It’s ok Nick, I mean I don’t have that piece of equipment either.”

He frowned. “That’s different.”

She just snorted and raised her brow at him. “Eh, I’ve met enough people in my life to know that it really isn’t and,” She sat up and pulled him to her, slowly unbuttoning his shirt as she slid it off along with his coat, “I love you for _you_ Nick. Besides, you’re doing a great job so far.”

The last part of her words were a breathy sigh as she slid his good hand back to her still wet core, the heat unmistakable and he reflexively swallowed, grunting into her neck as his fingers curled, embedding two of them into her.

She moaned as her tight walls fluttered around him, using her own hands to strip him of his pants, leaving him just as naked as she.

He tried not to be self-conscious but it was hard when his body was so clearly a synth’s. He did his best to keep himself together over the years but he had bullet holes, small tears were littered across his chest, and there were very visible seams where The Institute had stitched him together like some kind of futuristic Frankenstein’s Monster.

She must have sensed his doubt and pulled him down to give him a passionate kiss before pulling back, her gaze loving. “You’re perfect Nick.”

If he had the ability to cry he knew that he would be because he had no idea what he did to deserve her. She made him feel wanted and loved in a way that he hadn’t felt since Jenny but unlike Jenny who belonged to Old Nick, Saoirse was _his_. She was what he had always wanted since waking up, a sense of belonging, something that was his and his alone.

When he spoke he could almost hear his voice cracking with phantom tears as he pulled her close in a tight hug. “Thank you.”

She nudged his shoulder and he heard her sniffle. “Nick, you’re going to make me cry if you keep this up.”

He chuckled and let her go long enough to readjust her, placing her in his lap as his fingers reentered her and he swallowed her moan in a kiss. He may not be able to do what most men could do but he damn well was going to give her everything else.

She was so wet and he added a third finger, using him thumb to rub her swollen clit and groaned when she sucked the seam at where his collarbone would be. For some reason his seams and the edges where there were holes were incredibly sensitive and his coolant was pumping through him even faster every time she sucked and licked them.

His hand was thrusting against her quickly as she ground against him and he gasped when her hand slid to where his cock should have been, rubbing and massaging the surrounding seams that him bucking in pleasure.

Everything was hot and his processers were alight, pleasure pinging the internal database at breakneck speeds as their bodies mimicked the motions of lovemaking and he was almost afraid his coolant pump would simply _break_.

His name left her lips in almost a prayer and the moment she came hard around his soaked fingers, her walls squeezing him in a vice grip, she bit the seam connecting his neck to his shoulder and he _broke_.

All his sensory processers overloaded as his body shook like a wind-up toy and everything went black. His mind was still online but everything else was shut down and he could only wait for his body to cool.

_Goddamn._

When everything slowly returned to him he felt her shaking him, her voice slightly panicked. “Oh fuck! Nick! Please tell me I didn’t break you, oh fuck, oh goddamn!”

He let out a tired chuckle and hugged her to him. “Oh you did doll, but in the best way possible. Damn.”

She whined in protest against his chest but didn’t pull away and held him closer. “It’s not funny Nick! I thought I killed you! How the fuck would I even be able to explain that to the others?”

He shifted her into his lap and kissed her forehead, laughing lightly. “Well it is known as _la petite mort_ for a reason.”

Her arms were wrapped around him and she pulled back with a light scowl. “That’s it, no sex again, I mean it was better than anything I dreamt of but I don’t want to break you.”

She gasped in surprise when he pushed her onto her back, a playful gleam in his eyes, giving her a teasing kiss over the spot where her heart was. “Better than anything you dreamt of huh? Sounds like I need to investigate some of these dreams.”

Her face was flushed and she was losing her focus in her argument when he started to nibble her inner thigh. “Nick! You’re supposed to be the responsible one!”

His mouth was a ghosting over her swollen bud as he let out a throaty chuckle. “Oh but I am being responsible, it’s my job as a detective to do a _thorough_ investigation.”

She whined with a reflexive roll of her hips and she collapsed onto her back in resignation. “Oh fine, you dirty old man, but you have to be the one to explain to Dr. Amari what happened when she fixes you.”

Turned out Dr. Amari wouldn’t be needed and they explored each other well until dawn. They were both spent, well she was to be exact and although he could keep going she insisted that they shouldn’t press their luck with his processers and he had to concede her point.

She was curled up on his chest and his metallic hand was gently resting on her waist while his good hand caressed her face lovingly. She was close to passing out now and he couldn’t keep his contented smile off his face, giving her one more kiss to the top of her head.

He finally had something to call his own; her love.

He was home.


	8. On the Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick helps Saoirse unwind on the way to Far Harbor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Light dirty talk of the praising kind.

The boat was keeping a steady speed as it carried both Nick and Saoirse to Far Harbor. They had been on the water for a couple of hours now and everything was starting to fog over. Neither of them had said much, both lost in thought, and normally Nick would find it strange that she wasn’t talking his ear off like normal but he was too preoccupied trying to recall his time with Kenji Nakano.

He had vague recollections and snippets of memory but after so many years of cases and the occasional blow to the head in a fight, he wasn’t too surprised he didn’t remember. He was more concerned about Kenji’s daughter; a sheltered confused nineteen year old won’t last long out here.

Still, he owed it to Kenji to find her and he just prayed this case had a happy ending. He came back to himself and glanced over at Saoirse who was still unusually quiet. She was staring at the water as her face went through a myriad of emotions, ranging from confused to curious to pensive to wistful.

He was always fascinated with how expressive she was and he came up next to her. “You ok doll?”

She snapped out of her daze and stared at him in confusion, as if processing his question before her eyes widened and she let out a small laugh. “Eh? Oh. Yeah, I’m fine. I was just thinking that I think I’ve been to Far Harbor before, when I was small.”

Nick tried to light a cigarette but the spray kept snuffing out the fire so he gave up and just kept the cigarette between his fingertips. “Really?”

Saoirse nodded and returned her gaze back to the water. “Yeah… I think my dad was from there. I remember… a lighthouse? It’s hard to say, I mean mom and dad died when Ash and I were four and to top that off with the electro shock therapy, my memory is incredibly wonky.”

Nick’s gaze gentled and he took her hand with his free hand in sympathy. 

She smiled up at him, knowing his reasoning and squeezed his hand back. “Well, maybe if I’m lucky I’ll find some dusty old record or something. I do know my mom was from Ireland, I remember her accent and some of her stories. I think both parents came from a long line of lighthouse captains, I’m pretty sure anyway. Like 85% sure.”

He chuckled. “So do you like to swim?”

Her nose scrunched as she peered into the murky water. “I did before the war, however I don’t trust anything living in there now. Not after seeing those beached toothy dolphin things on the way to Nakano’s place. I bet there are ghoul mermaids just waiting to eat some unsuspecting swimmer.”

He raised a brow. “Ghoul mermaids? You’ve got quite the imagination.”

She stuck her tongue out at him. “Hey! You’ve had decades to adjust to all the weird shit we’ve seen. I only woke up less than a year ago so for all I know there are ghoul mermaids lurking below us right now… waiting…”

Her face went pale and she inched her way back from the edge and he rolled his eyes but followed her to the center none the less and scooped her into his lap on the ground. Her imagination was about to get the better of her again, last time she was convinced that one of the new settlements was haunted because things kept going missing and weird noises were outside the walls.

It turned out to be a family of Rad Rabbits making a nest but she had been two steps way from finding a Bible and exorcising the premise. She had been _convinced_ it was ghosts.

He nuzzled her neck, enjoying her natural scent mixed with the sea air, and decided she could use a distraction. They wouldn’t be in Far Harbor for another two hours and they both could stand to unwind.

He wasn’t going to lie, ever since their first night together he developed a bit of an addiction to her. It just felt so good to be wanted and loved and he wouldn’t give her up for the world. He gave the sensitive spot between her neck and shoulder a teasing kiss and he felt her shiver in his arms.

She squirmed in his lap and her face flared red. “Nick! We’re on a boat!”

He nipped the spot now. “Yes, a self-driving boat.”

She couldn’t stop the small moan from slipping out and he chuckled before tilting her head so he could kiss her. She sighed into the kiss and mumbled against his lips, “What if a giant squid attacks?”

He answered in between kisses, giving her teasing pecks along her jaw and returning to her neck. “Then it wouldn’t matter what we were doing, not if it’s giant.”

Her hand came up to caress the back of his neck as she arched against him and his hands slid under her shirt to cup her breasts, mindful of his metal hand. “Some sweet talker you are.” She gasped when he pinched her nipples in response and he gave another throaty chuckle.

“Oh, you want me to sweet talk you kitten?” His good hand eased its way down her pants and he cupped her, her panties already damp.

“You want me to tell you how much I desire you? How often I think about pulling sweet sounds from your lips?” He was rubbing her through the fabric and her skin felt hot against his as she let out small mewls, her hips beginning to thrust against his hand.

His fingers parted the panties to the side and he thrust two into her wet heat, his thumb caressing her clit. “You want me to tell you how lucky I am that you’re all mine? How much I adore you?”

Her arms were around his neck, her hands cupping his head as she thrust harder onto his fingers, her soft breathy cries in his ear driving him wild. He added a third finger and could hear the squelching sound each thrust made, her arousal sliding down his wrist and he grinned into her shoulder.

He knew how much she loved hearing him speak and he wanted to bring her over the edge now.

“How much I love making you come.”

He spoke those words in a husky whisper and it had the desired effect as she came around his fingers, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck as she wailed into her arms. He continued to finger her lazily to draw out her pleasure and only stopped once she pulled back, cupping his face to give him a deep kiss.

The kiss was slow and filled with her love and he completely surrendered himself to it. She pulled back with a warm smile, her face aglow with joy, and he knew that he could die happy in that moment.

She bit her bottom lip and slid her hands to his chest and he gripped her wrists to halt her, knowing she intended to return the favor. He smiled at her confused look. “It’s alright kitten, this was just for you.”

She pouted a little. “Nick, you know I don’t like to leave things hanging.”

He pulled her to him, turning her so her back was to his chest, and placed his chin on her shoulder. “I know, the next time we have a free moment you can return the favor.”

She peaked up at him, still not satisfied. “But we have plenty of time now?”

He smiled. “We do but I’m not entirely comfortable having part of me shut down in the middle of all this salt water.”

She snorted at that but looked amused. “Oh _now_ you worry about your processors. It’s the ghoul mermaids isn’t it? You just don’t want to get caught unprepared.”

“Kitten, there aren’t any ghoul mermaids.”

“How do you know? There could be. Or giant radioactive squids or Godzilla, ooh ooh! Or a giant radioactive ghoul Godzilla squid! Uh…,” She looked nervous again, “How long until we reach shore again?”

Nick sighed and hugged her closer. “About an hour and a half at this rate but trust me, no eldritch abomination is going to come out and eat us.”

She looked up at him with wide eyes. “Are you sure? We are in Lovecraft territory after all, well a little north of it.” She stopped and giggled suddenly.

He raised his brow. “What?”

Her eyes looked mirthful. “Territory, get it? Y’know, TERROR – tory.”

He let out a snort before chuckling, “Silly girl.” And she beamed up at him.

It wouldn’t be until they made it to Far Harbor where within the first 5 minutes they had to fight Lovecraftian like creatures that she shouted at him, while tossing a grenade, “Ha! I was right!”

He knew he would never hear the end of it.


End file.
